


Fanart Biting Habit

by W00ZIBIN



Series: Fanart | Inspired by Fanfiction [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting Habit, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Biting Habit, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00ZIBIN/pseuds/W00ZIBIN
Summary: Because i read Biting Habit by Wheres_by_badger and the idea of Jisung with a pacifier was so adorable that i had to respond to this fanart request !
Series: Fanart | Inspired by Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fanart Biting Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheres_my_badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Biting Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811587) by [Wheres_my_badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger). 



> This is my first fanart, I was drawing for fun and to be honest I have only been drawing on tablet recently, hope you like it!


End file.
